


The Tea Party

by Prowl_Fan



Series: TFA Shattered Glass [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prowl_Fan/pseuds/Prowl_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have officially created my Shattered versions of the Autobots, the Decepticons are next.<br/>Sorry normal Sari wasn't in this one, I'm still debating over her.<br/>I did NOT come up with the sligan, "'till all are dead"<br/>I found it on a Shattered Glass group on Deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tea Party

Before Sari could hurt Bumblebee too much, she was scooped up, in a golden, lightless prison.  
a gasp formed in her, if the greedy dragon had come to Bumblebee's aid, then they might be planning something big, something truly terrifying.  
as if there hadn't been enough of their violence.  
she sat in his, no It's palm, and tried her best to understand what they were saying, but it was useless, there was no way to comprehend the sounds she heard.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
"what was that about?" Prowl wondered to himself, while Bumblebee gingerly eased himself into car mode.  
each touch brought him more pain, as the dents in his armour were like bruises.  
"I don't-ah!-know, she just randomly stared *gasp* shooting me *squeak*"  
finally, he was ready to go, and Prowl carefully transformed himself, with his 'handlebars' wrapped tightly around her arms and wrists.  
to their relief, she appeared to be asleep.  
"we need to go see Ratchet" Bumblebee moaned, and Prowl grunted his agreement.  
Lockdown had sucessfully escaped; Bumblebee was badly damaged; his winces and gasps as they slowly, ever so slowly, made their way home were annoying; not to mention whatever Sari's glitch was; going back to the factory was a good call.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Sari was awake the whole time, plotting her escape.  
she had heard them say something about Ratchet, and shuddered to think of the gruesome experiments that monster had performed, for the 'good' of all.  
everyone knew that he just had insatiable curiosity, and itched to know about the deep recesses of the processor.  
prevent that fate was first on her to-do list, but it was a fast-growing list.  
1\. avoid torture  
2\. hide  
3\. spy on the autobots, and learn of their plans  
4\. thwart said plans (possibly with six, seven and eight)  
5\. unite a team  
6\. take revenge, for Dad  
7\. Avenge the Decepticons  
8\. kill all of the Autobots  
9\. keep going  
it was a long adgenda, but she couldn't see how to cross off any of it.  
she needed to do the first two in order to live, and the second two were just a simple thought away. the fifth had taken her a week to concive, and would take even longer to attempt, rounding up any living decepticons, convince loners like Lockdown to help, this and that. anything for the cause. Sari had even come up with a little slogan for them, 'Till all are dead'. It was surprisingly catchy. And the sixth, that was set in stone, it was etched on her heart.she had learned of the seventh, from her dad, from the severed head of Megatron, for the few years they had, Before the Autobots came, and took everything from her. She had actually been happy then. She used to smile, and laugh. anyway, she had to give the spirits of the good ones, of the heroes, she had to give them their peace of mind. And eight. eight was for everything else they had done. eight was for the ruins of society, for the motherless babies, for the innocent children slaughtered every night. Eight was for them. and nine,*sigh* nine was for the future. because her dad would want her to move on, and the Decepticons had died protecting freedom, and it would be a shame if that had been for nothing.  
but that didn't matter now. they had taken her back to an abandoned-looking warehouse.  
she noted it's location, a weakness she could exploit later.  
suddenly, a shard of light pierced her dark world.   
she was lowered onto an Autobot sized bed, it was an odd way to lower a prisoner, almost... tender.  
that meant that they were going to give her to Ratchet now, and didn't want to damage her.  
Sari's mind flashed rapidly, her life flached before her, reminding her while they still could, of what she lost, of what she was fighting them for.  
Suddenly, an idea came to her, and she quickly adgusted her legs, before they could see.  
they now crossed awkwardly just before the knees, and she fidgeted, up and down up and down.  
then, in her sweetest, most innocent little girl voice,"Can I use the Bathroom?"  
'It probably wouldn't work', she thought, glancing around the room. these were some of Cybertron's cruelest soldiers.  
Bumblebee, the vicious warrior, who mercilessly slaughtered all he found.  
Prowl, the greedy dragon, Who often pillaged off of once-great cities, like New York, or Hong Kong. Any weapon that managed to halt him, he took. any Armour he wanted, he took. and he often abducted any small children he found. it was said that he lived in a cave, that he smeared the walls in infant blood.  
Ratchet, the merciless scientist, who tortured, and experimented on any he could get his Sevos on, and more often than not, provided new methods of torture to the master of all pain, Longarm Prime himself.  
Bulkhead, the careless killer, who sold his fighting power for anything of noteable value, the mindless brute didn't care what he did, he just did it, and relished in his reward.  
and worse yet, Optimus Prime, the cruel, cruel leader. he sent his fighters into useless battles, if he only suspected them of treachery, he didn't give a frag as to whether or not he was right, he just didn't care.  
he even sent his friend, Sentinal Prime, who had treated Optimus like a brother, and deprived himself of everything, for Optimus.   
Sari knew she didn't have a chance, and prayed silently to her father, asking for forgiveness of her failure.  
there was only silence in return.


End file.
